Siren-Head (SuperNatural)
Summary Entity 1799 or “Siren Head” is an Unnerving appearing Creature, it is sometimes seen in Texas, Kansas, Oklahoma, and Florida, in Summary; The more tornado-prone Countries in the U.S., and more prominently seen in rural, wooded areas. Siren head serves as a Minor Antagonist in the Central POV of SuperNatural Background Siren Head’s Origins are unknown, but it is Confirmed He was Here since Ancient times, after a classified Picture was leaked showing a cave drawing of siren head being attacked by Our Ancient Ancestors with swords, spears, and Bows. There are even multiple drawings that date back to the 1700s depicting Siren head in the background camouflaged in plain sight, even during war time, photos have been taken without notice that siren head was in the background, one of which shows him camouflaged and standing behind a logging group. But the strange thing is that the photo was taken in Europe, having a possibility that siren head is not one creature but a small-numbered species. Behaviour Siren head typically behaves Animalistic in Terms of Survival Tactics, it usually lures victims in by mimicking voices of people’s Family Members, Friends, or even Deceased Friends/Family, In summary; using Deception and subterfuge to confuse prey. Since siren Head usually appears in rural, Heavy forest areas, it usually preys on Hikers, Travellers, Rangers, smaller creatures, Animals and Children. Despite siren head being classed and described as hostile, sometimes it acts neutral if its completely satisfied of its hunger, but it still doesn’t mean its docile just a mere contact, Communication, or Attack on the creature will almost-immediately attack the person. Siren head usually communicates via broadcasts from around the world and from unknown dates and compile multiple of them together into creating a sentence, however all the sentences it says always result with a distortional-sound in every word said. When Sleeping the Sirens Play White Noise, and/or Morse-Code Noises, A few Morse-code words recorded translates to “Disturbance”, “Soundless”, “ZZZ”, and “Night” Appearance Siren Head Stands at a height of 30.6 Feet (9.3 m), It’s Body is a Burnt-Black Colour, and its body is extremely skinny and bone-like in Stature & Appearance, including its torso showing its Ribcage already, And as the name Shows, The Head Of The Creature is Composed Of a Stick-like Bone Appendage sticking out of the neck area and has 2 Siren-Shaped Mouths sticking from The Sides Of the appendage (And are the only metallic Parts of its body), both of Which allow siren Head to speak in two voices, there are these veins that nearly wrap around the appendage and connecting to the Siren-mouths, this resembles wires connecting to the Sirens, the veins also wrap around the chest cavity. It’s Appendage can rotate 360° allowing the sirens to eerily blare out its Noises from all directions. Its Limbs are disturbingly slender with areas separated in-two like the bones of Arms, the Arms in Particular stretch down to its Legs about 6-7 Feet above the ground when standing still, with claws that are Unnervingly Long. Despite the Impossibly slender stature, siren Head does not struggle in moving, Capable Of reaching Bipedal walking speeds of 22 mph. Its Skin appears to resemble rusty metal but its skin is in-fact Dried & Mummified flesh. It’s sirens can release disturbing noises that range from, tornado Sirens, Air Raid Sirens, Broadcasting, Static, to Police Sirens, one of its more prominent noises was the sound of a broken tornado siren mimicking the one heard in Chicago. The sounds it produces depends on its emotional, Physical, or Mental state, this gives it a “Voice”. Documented Stats Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Unknown, Entity 1799, Siren-Head Age: Unknown Gender: Unknown, Referred to as Male Classification: Deformed Monster, Ancient Entity Themes: Chicago Siren Remix Status: Active Combat Stats Tier: 8-C Physically, High 8-C Potentially Powers And Abilities: *Superhuman Physical Characteristics *Large Size (Type 1) (Standing at 15.5 meters (51 feet), taller than an average telephone pole) *Regeneration (Low, Mid, Possibly High-Mid ) (It’s regeneration is extremely rapid, so much so that an Opening from a direct explosion will be patched up In matter of seconds) *Immortality (Type 2, 3) *At-least Memory Manipulation (Capable Of Seeing it’s prey’s memories/mind in just seconds then copying the voice) *Resistance to Small-Arms/Medium-Calibre Fire, Electricity (Collapsed a telephone pole in its way with electrical sparks and Streaks surrounding and striking siren head to no avail.) *Illusion Manipulation (Was capable of creating a human illusion of a Dying man, that jump scared Elliot) *Fear Manipulation (Just swing Siren-Head Face-to-Face Pierces fear into its victims minds) *Stealth Mastery (Can easily blend in with Forest surroundings due to its skinny stature & rusted Brown Colour) *Technology Manipulation (Hijacked/Distorted a Radio Tower Signal) Other Abilities *'Voice Mimicry' - like the Goatman, Siren Head can mimic the voices of human beings, only not needing to hear them to do so, rather copying the voices from the minds & Memories of Its Victims) Attack Potency: Building Level (Collapsed a Barn), Large Building Level potentially Speed: Athletic Human Travel Speed (22 mph), Normal Human Attack Speed, Athletic Human Reaction Speed Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Easily Lifted a Private Jet onto its side, Demolishing its Right Wing, then tipping it upside down) Striking Strength: Building Class, Large Building Class''' Potentially Durability: Building Level (Although vulnerable to Fire, he was Described to be Low Partially-Damaged by A Hand-Grenade) Stamina: Unknown Range: Several Meters Melee Intelligence: Below Average+ (Despite it’s hunting tactics being animalistic, It seems to understand Human Language, and uses multiple broadcasts to communicate.) Standard Equipment: Its Claws, otherwise none notable Weakness: It seems to be sensitive To Fire, but due to its Rapid Regeneration, The Fire Option can only result to Either Slowing It Down, Or Leaving it Vulnerable and weak, and when limbs get blown or Separated from the body, In Particular The Legs, It will cause it to stumble down but the regeneration still occurs whatsoever. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *Its Designation Number “1799” is a reference to the Date of the First Siren ever invented somewhere before 1799 by John Robinson *Siren Head is another Urban-Legend creature that has been altered in Motives (Partially), Tactics (Partially), Height, and Behaviour (Partially) 6332039D-813A-4650-8C09-45C57F725E8D.jpeg|A declassified Cave drawing, depicting Siren Head being attacked by our ancestors 36193440-40F3-4100-AA7F-A1C15F729E0D.jpeg|Graveyard sighting Category:SuperNatural Category:Creepypasta Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Tier 8 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Fear Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Technology Users